


The Sassy Will Gallery

by MrsSteampunk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Sassy Will Graham, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSteampunk/pseuds/MrsSteampunk
Summary: Because MissDisoriental’s Sassy Will™ gives me life.





	The Sassy Will Gallery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 
  * Inspired by [The Very Secret Diary of Will Graham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159646) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> I lovelovelove stories where Will is all sad and broken – I love them to death. But then back in 2016 I discovered the writing of a certain MissDisoriental and a new addiction to Sassy Will was born. I’ve never looked back since, so while it’s way too late now for Christmas here’s a gift tribute to him anyway!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
